The present invention relates in general to a gaming device, and more particularly to a gaming device having a game with a functional refractive light display.
Gaming device manufacturers strive to make gaming devices that provide as much enjoyment, entertainment and excitement as possible. Providing interesting and exciting primary games and secondary games in which a player has an opportunity to win potentially large awards or credits is one way to enhance player enjoyment and excitement. Another way to enhance a player's enjoyment, entertainment and excitement with a gaming device is by including lights, sounds or other visual or audio or audio-visual effects in the gaming machines.
Known gaming devices use certain lighting effects to enhance the overall look of the machines to players and which are used in primary games or secondary games. Known gaming machines use lighting effects such as light-emitting diodes commonly referred to as LED's. LED's in various sizes and colors have been used to illuminate displays, signs and inputs in gaming devices.
Certain known gaming machines also use LED's to illuminate pieces of glass to create visual effects in signs associated with gaming devices. This lighting effect, commonly known as edge-lit glass, is used to enhance the visual appearance of signs or toppers on or associated with gaming devices. For instance, edge-lit glass is currently used to illuminate signs that describe the theme or name of a gaming device. Edge-lit glass is therefore used to attract players to gaming devices by enhancing the visual appearance of the gaming device.
Edge-lit glass has not been used or employed in the functional aspects of a gaming device, and specifically has not been used functionally in primary or secondary games in gaming devices to make the games more interesting, exciting, entertaining or enjoyable. Additionally, the edge-lit glass and light sources for the displays or signs have not been controlled by a processor to work in conjunction with a game. The light source for edge-lit glass previously employed in displays, signs or inputs was directly powered by a power source without the control of a processor.